


Family

by BlunderGod (PompousPickle)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Divorce, F/M, Found Family, More CageBlade drama oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4479146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PompousPickle/pseuds/BlunderGod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenshi and Raiden help Johnny move out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "CageBlade featuring young Cassie". I'm terrible at writing cutesy CageBlade. It will happen eventually. I hope.

“This should have only taken a couple of hours.” Johnny pointed out to Kenshi, who was currently leaning against the moving truck and telekinetically moving a box in with the others. Johnny wasn’t complaining, of course. He could always use the extra help. But he had hoped they would have been done by the time 4pm rolled around.

The telepath merely took a sip of water and moved onto the next box. “It would have gone faster if you had less to move.”

In a flash of lightning, Raiden appeared immediately behind Johnny, carrying two boxes in his arms. “You do quite have the collection of possessions, Johnny Cage.” He put the boxes in the lip of the truck and Kenshi shoved them back among everything else.

“That’s it. That’s the last time I ask you two to help me with anything.”

“I only wish I believed that.” Kenshi’s voice was sharp, but his lips were turned into a small smile. Johnny rolled his eyes, but also smiled as he grabbed a clothing bag. He placed the bag gingerly into the truck, making sure not a single suit would be wrinkled by the time he got to his new place.

“Just be careful with the boxes, Carrie. I have things in there worth more than your entire house.”

Kenshi barked out a laugh. “I don’t reall-” However, his words were cut short by a car pulling to the curb, since the truck took up the driveway. It was red and sleek, clearly one of Johnny’s, glinting in the early autumn sun.

Sonya climbed from the car, slamming the door behind her. She stopped short as soon as she came to the three men. “Kenshi-san. Lord Raiden.” Her smile was warm, despite all circumstances.  “Will you two be staying for dinner?”

Raiden glanced towards Johnny awkwardly, who just mouthed out a small apology. This happened whenever anyone was over at the house nowadays. Sonya would find any reason not to have dinner alone with Cassie and Johnny, trying to find a buffer to fill the empty space between them. Johnny was helpless to stop it.

Raiden waffled on what to say. “It is very good to see you, Sonya Blade. But I believe I will refrain from joining. I have duties that I must attend to tonight. But perhaps Master Takahashi…”

“Of course,” Kenshi said a little too quickly. “I would never say no to a free meal with the Cage family.” Anyone could hear the trepidation in his voice. 

Still, Sonya seemed to loosen up. “It’s good to hear. I’ll let you know when food is ready.” She straightened up her shoulders again and walked up the driveway.

On her way back to the house, she walked past Johnny and knocked into him with her shoulder. Sonya was good at being civil, when she needed to be. When she was in court or work or having a discussion or in front of Cassie. But right now, with Johnny’s things lining the curb, and being surrounded by friends who barely wanted to have dinner with their broken family? She didn’t have the resolve.

“Hey!” Johnny shouted as she knocked into him. Sonya turned around to stare at him. They were looking at each other with the intensity usually reserved for bomb diffusion. So strong that even Kenshi shuffled awkwardly, sensing the tension in that brief moment.

However, before either of them could say anything else, the back door of the car opened. Out of it, Cassie came running. “Raiden!” She shouted with glee, running into the Thunder God’s arms. Raiden pulled up the eight year old girl. “Dad didn’t tell me that you were coming! Oh and hi Mister Kenshi!” She then chirped, looking over to the man still moving boxes into the truck.

Johnny smiled at Cassie, watching her wiggle in Raiden’s arms. He turned back to look at Sonya, who was already in the house, slamming the front door behind her. He sighed, helpless to do anything but watch her go. He was just so tired of fighting her, so tired of begging and promising that things would work out.

Kenshi seemed to pick up on this, handing Johnny his bottle of water. It was a wordless comfort, a novelty coming from the swordsman. Johnny took the water gratefully and took a swig, before turning his attention back to his daughter. “How was school, Cass?”

She stuck out her tongue a little and huffed. “Boring,” she then sighed. Johnny figured as much. School hadn’t been doing much for Cassie lately. He was thinking of switching her to private tutor, just to keep her intellectually on her toes. “That’s a lot of stuff, dad.”

“That’s why I have these two helping me.” He laughed it off, grabbing his daughter from Raiden’s arms. “Of course, they’re being pretty useless right now.”

“I have been helping this whole time,” Kenshi retorted. He picked up a box and let it spin mid-air, relishing the way Cassie gasped a little as she watched the man telepathically juggle the box.

“Hey!” Johnny shouted again, putting Cassie down and grabbing the box out of the air. “That’s fragile!”

“Sorry. I must have missed the label,” Kenshi said with a small chuckle. Johnny grunted, but couldn’t fight a smile. He was beginning relax a little more, despite seeing all the moving boxes. Despite his wife inside making dinner, with the divorce papers sitting on the counter.

Raiden put his hand on Johnny’s shoulder, giving his friend a reassuring smile. “Let’s continue. Maybe Miss Cassandra Blade can help us?”

Before either of them could say anything, Cassie was already grabbing one of the smaller boxes and walking over to the truck. “You got it Ray-ray!” She chirped before handing the box to Kenshi, who grabbed it and put it in the truck, with an encouraging nod.

“You have family, Johnny Cage,” Raiden then said again, looking out at Kenshi and Cassie. “You have people who support you and love you.”

“Yeah,” he agreed quietly, ending with a small sigh. “Yeah I do.”


End file.
